Evaluate in a controlled, randomized prospective study, the therapeutic efficacy of intratumoral injection of BCG prior to radiation and cystectomy in patients with infiltrating bladder carcinoma. It is expected that 40 patients per year will enter the study. Any modification of the study design must have the prior approval of the Project Officer before being instituted.